


Sweet Tooth

by jinnieberry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Self-Indulgent, Sweet Kim Seungmin, grammar and spelling mistakes probably, hyunjin is afraid of the dentist, i just wanted to write loopy hyunjin, loopy hyunjin, probably inaccurate dentistry, very flufffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieberry/pseuds/jinnieberry
Summary: Hyunjin is afraid of the dentist. Seungmin just wanted some orange juice.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Tooth

You know how in movies, there’s always that part where the scene freezes, and the main character’s voice narrates saying “That’s me, you’re probably wondering how I ended up in this situation.”  


Well, that was how Seungmin currently felt, struggling to piggy back a taller than him Hyunjin out of the dentist office.  
“Seungminnieeeee, let’s get ice cream!” Hyunjin slurred into his ears. Seungmin rolled his eyes, looking straight into the imaginary camera in front of him, thinking, you're probably wondering how I got here.

It had all started in the morning, when Seungmin walked into the kitchen to find Hyunjin sitting at the kitchen table, holding an ice pack to his jaw.  


“Do my eyes deceive me? Is Hwang Hyunjin awake before the rest of the members?” He exclaimed, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of orange juice and pouring himself a glass. Hyunjin rolled his eyes.  


“I woke up with this awful tooth pain, I couldn’t fall back asleep. I’ve been up since 3am.” Hyunjin informed him, and Seungmin felt a tinge guilty for his joke. He could see Hyunjin’s eyes were heavy with exhaustion, and the tooth pain explains the ice pack.  


“Did you ask the manager to make you a dentist appointment?” Seungmin asked with concern. Hyunjin shook his head with a groan.  


“Absolutely not. I’m sure this will pass in a few hours, I just need to ice it.”  


Seungmin stared at him curiously, before he broke out into a small grin.  


"Hwang Hyunjin, are you afraid of the dentist?” Seungmin questioned, to which Hyunjin glared at him even harder.  


“No, I am not! I just don’t think this is really a big deal and that it’s unnecessary to go to the dentist over something so small.” He sputtered, wincing at the pain in his jaw.  


“It absolutely is necessary, and I’ve already made you an appointment.” A sudden voice sounded from behind Seungmin. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as their manager stepped into the room, phone in hand.  


“Hyung, I’m okay really! It doesn't hurt that bad!” Hyunjin exclaimed, placing the ice pack on the table and moving his jaw around to prove he was fine, wincing in the process and hanging his head in defeat.  


“This isn’t up for debate Hyunjin, your appointment is in an hour so you should get dressed. Seungmin, will come with us.”  
Seungmin’s eyes widened.  


“Wait why do I have to come?” He whined.  


“It’ll be good for him to have a friend with him to calm his nerves, and everyone else is still sleeping.” The manager explained, turning and leaving the room without glancing back. “Be ready in 20 minutes!” He called over his shoulder. 

When they pulled up to the dentist office, it was evident that Hyunjin wasn’t just afraid of the dentist, he was terrified. His face had paled, and his hands were shaking as he stared up at the large building with wide eyes while the manager and Seungmin worked together to prompt him out of the van.  


“Really, my tooth is fine it doesn’t even hurt anymore!” Hyunjin pleaded, but neither of them were listening as they pulled him out of his seat and onto the sidewalk.  


“I’ll find somewhere to park the car and meet you up there.” He ordered, climbing into the driver’s seat. Seungmin nodded, though he was less than excited about being dragged along to this.  


“He’s gone how about we make a break for it?” Hyunjin suggested, eliciting a laugh out of Seungmin. It was tempting, but he could see that Hyunjin was still in pain and if the older was going to continue to be stubborn, it could cause more problems down the rode.  


“Not happening Jinnie. It’ll be over soon, come on.” Seungmin instructed, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and pulling him towards the building. Hyunjin pouted but didn’t protest, and Seungmin could feel the sweat on his palms.  


When they finally reached the floor to the dentist office, they walked up to the receptionist window together. She gently asked for Hyunjin’s information, which the taller willingly gave with a grimace.  


“You can take a seat in the waiting are, and the doctor will come get you in a few minutes.” She instructed, gesturing to one of the couches. They both nodded, and took their seats. Hyunjin’s leg started shaking, eyes wide with panic.  


“It’s going to be fine dude, quit shaking the whole couch.” Seungmin scolded, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s knee to steady it. “I can’t believe you’re afraid of the dentist.” he mocked, but felt bad when he saw the look on Hyunjin’s face. Normally Hyunjin would shoot back with a sarcastic comment, but Seungmin assumed he was too afraid to fight back.  


“It’ll be over before you know it, and it probably won’t even hurt to fix.” Seungmin reassured, changing his tone from mocking to comforting. Hyunjin nodded silently, taking deep breaths in and out while Seungmin kept his hand resting on the dancers leg.  


“Hwang Hyunjin?” A voice called, and Hyunjin jumped at the sound.  


“I won’t be able to go back with you, but hyung and I will be here waiting for you when you come out okay? It’ll be fine I promise.” Seungmin reassured him one last time, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand for good measure. Hyunjin stood on shaky steps and followed the nurse out of the waiting area, disappearing behind the examination room door.

“Seungmin, there was a bit of a scheduling conflict and I need to get back to the office right away. Do you think you and Hyunjin can take a taxi back to the dorms?” the manager asked through the phone. Seungmin sighed, about forty minutes had passed since Hyunjin was taken to the back, and he was starting to get antsy.  


“Yeah that should be fine.” He replied. The manager thanked him and hung up the phone, and Seungmin checked the time again. He hoped that Hyunjin would be finished soon, he hadn’t had a proper breakfast and he was starting to get really hungry.  


Another twenty or so minutes passed, when Seungmin was startled out of an unintentional power nap by a tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to greet the nurse who had called Hyunjin back earlier, looking at him apologetically.  


“You’re here with Mr. Hwang Hyunjin, correct?” She asked him. Seungmin nodded wordlessly.  


“Your friend was extremely anxious and wouldn’t allow us to proceed with the procedure, so we had to sedate him to calm him down, so he’ll need some assistance getting home.” She informed him, gesturing for him to follow her into the examination room. Seungmin followed, wondering what type of scene was awaiting him behind the door.  


His questioned was quickly answered when he found Hyunjin, eyes closed and cheek slightly puffy with gauze, leaning back in the examination chair.  


“Hyunjin, your friend is here to take you home.” The nurse said, words clear and slow as if she was talking to a child. Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings. Upon seeing Seungmin standing awkwardly in the entrance way, his face lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.  


“Seungminnieee!” He exclaimed, reaching towards the rapper and making grabby hands at him. Seungmin’s eyes widened as he turned to the nurse in fear.  


“It’s a side effect from the sedation, he’ll be a bit loopy for a while but it should wear off in a few hours.” She informed him, removing the gauze from Hyunjin's mouth and helping him up out of the chair. Seungmin rushed over to help as Hyunjin stumbled slightly, catching him before his head collided with the sink.  


“My hero!” Hyunjin giggled, leaning heavily into Seungmin as the shorter struggled to hold him up right.  


“The doctor wrote him a prescription for some antibiotics and pain killers, you can pick them up from any pharmacy.” The nurse instructed, handing Seungmin a folder with various documents inside. “His aftercare instructions and procedure forms are all in here, you’re free to take him home now. Make sure he doesn’t eat anything for at least 2 hours and no solids for at least 6.”  


“Thank you, have a great day!” Seungmin replied, trying to hide his annoyance at the situation. How the hell did he get roped into having to drag a loopy Hyunjin home, this was the reason they had a manager.  


“Thank you for finding my Minnie!” Hyunjin called behind him as Seungmin began guiding him back to the waiting area. Seungmin blushed at the nickname, but pushed it to the back of his head.  


It turns out, supporting someone with a solid few centimeters more height than you who is hopped up on sedation and can’t walk properly is not an easy feat, and by the time they reached the elevator, Seungmin was sweating and felt like he had just run a marathon. He felt Hyunjin sliding down the wall, and fought to keep him standing up right.  


“I’m so sleepy Minnie, let’s take a nap!” Hyunjin singsonged, escaping Seungmin’s grasp and sliding along the elevator wall to the floor, looking up at Seungmin with a dopey grin. “Oh my goodness, Seungmin you grew! You’re taller than me now!” He gasped, placing his hand over his head then trying to reach up towards Seungmin to do the same in order to compare their heights. Eyes wide as he processed the difference. The scene would be comical if Seungmin wasn't annoyed at the ridiculousness of the situation.  


“Are you taller or did I shrink? Do you think they made me shrink in there?”  
Seungmin laughed out loud with a fond eye roll, crouching down to look at the loopy man. Hyunjin’s eyes widened again, so big Seungmin thought they might pop out of their sockets if he opened them anymore.  


“Now you shrunk Seungminnie! I think we should leave, this place shrinks people without consent!” He exclaimed in fear, struggling to push him self up off the ground, stumbling once again.  


“Neither of us Shrunk Jinnie, we’re just not standing right now.” Seungmin told him, turning around so that Hyunjin could climb onto his back. They had reached their floor, and needed to get out of the elevator but Hyunjin clearly wasn’t capable of doing it himself. “Get on my back, I’ll bring you to the car.” He ordered gently, glancing behind him to make sure Hyunjin understood. The blonde stared at him with glassy eyes, before processing Seungmin’s words and wrapping his arms around the shorter’s neck. Seungmin snaked his elbow under Hyunjin’s legs and with a groan, lifted the blonde off of the ground.  


“Seungmin I’m flying!” Hyunjin giggled excitedly, his head resting on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin didn’t reply, focused on getting to the taxi as quickly as possible. Hyunjin had started making plane noises in between giggles behind him, while Seungmin struggled to carry the man on his back. Hyunjin is fairly light, but he was all dead weight right now and his feet were practically dragging on the ground as Seungmin guided them on to the street, breathing heavy and forehead coated in sweat.  


“Seungminnieeee lets get ice cream!” Hyunjin suddenly suggested, his breath hot on Seungmin’s neck. Seungmin shuddered as he felt Hyunjin’s soft lips brushing against his skin.  


“I can buy you some ice cream when we get back to the dorm, now I’m gonna set you down while I call a taxi okay?” Seungmin spoke in slow, clear words so that Hyunjin could understand him through the fog in his brain, helping Hyunjin gently down onto a bench, and pulling his phone out of his pocket.  


“I want ice cream now though, there’s a restaurant right there, we have to go!” He slurred, leaning forward and propping his face up with both elbows on his knees.  


“Hyunjin you’re not allowed to eat anything for 2 more hours, let’s go home and I’ll buy you some ice cream for when you’re allowed to eat again.” Seungmin said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve. His phone buzzed as his app pulled a driver, and he waved the screen in front of Hyunjin, who’s eyes went cross-eyed as he struggled to focus on the tiny screen. “See, our taxi is two minutes away, we don’t have time for ice cream now!”  


“Can’t we get a different taxi that’s 200 minutes away?” He pouted, and Seungmin shook his head, coming up with an idea.  


“Nope, all of the taxi’s in Seoul are broken except this one. It says it on the app, this is the only way we can get home.” He lied, and Hyunjin gasped, lips trembling slightly. Seungmin panicked as tears began to well up in Hyunjin’s eyes, reaching out and patting his long blonde hair gently. Hyunjin leaned into the touch as their taxi pulled up beside them. Seungmin helped the reluctant and complaining dancer into the backseat.  


“You must make a lot of money as the only taxi in Seoul!” Hyunjin slurred to the driver, who looked behind them in confusion. Seungmin mouthed to just go along with it, to which the driver nodded and turned his attention back to the road.  


“Sure do, it’s a bit busy because so many people need to take taxis, but it pays the bills.” The driver answered, and Seungmin mouthed a quick thank you to the driver’s reflection in the rearview mirror.  


The drive was mostly silent. Hyunjin had leaned his head onto Seungmin’s shoulder, and by his slow even breathing, Seungmin could tell he had fallen asleep. When they finally reached the dorm, Seungmin nudged the taller awake and guided him out of the taxi. Hyunjin was still having a bit of trouble walking, so Seungmin swung his arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Hyunjin’s waist, to which the taller didn’t resist.  


After stepping into their dorm, Seungmin deposited Hyunjin onto one of the couches.  


"Did you buy the ice cream?” Hyunjin asked, eyebrows crinkled together as he struggled to focus on Seungmin, who was kneeling in front of him helping to pull his shoes off.  


“Not yet Hyunjin, we were together the whole time I haven’t had a chance to go to the store yet.”  


Hyunjin gasped for what had to be the 100th time today. “You don’t love me anymore? I thought we were best friends!” He asked softly, lips trembling.  


“Oh my god no Hyunjin, I just haven’t had time to go get it. Of course I love you still.” Seungmin reassured the blonde, who’s tears had spilled over and was sniffling sadly. The puppy dog eyes he was giving Seungmin were enough to melt the singer, his heart aching at how sad Hyunjin looked.  


“I’ll go right now to buy the ice cream for you okay? I’m just going to find someone to take care of you until I get back.” Seungmin decided, leaving Hyunjin in the living room and knocking on the door to one of the bedrooms.  


Jeongin answered the door, and Seungmin explained the situation, asking if he would stay with Hyunjin until Seungmin came back. The maknae nodded, stepping into the hallway and striding towards the pouting blonde.  


“Seungmin is going to get your ice cream so why don’t we play a game together?” Jeongin suggested. Hyunjin perked up instantly, as if he hadn’t just been crying ten seconds ago.  


Seungmin slipped his shoes on and stepped into the hallway without a word. Not knowing what flavor Hyunjin would like, he bought a few different varieties the convenience store had to offer.  


As he stepped back into their dorm, prepared to exclaim that ice cream has been delivered, Seungmin froze when he heard Hyunjin’s voice.  


“—and he’s just so nice and sweet and helped me all the way here and even though we both shrunk I think it’s still okay as long as there’s love it doesn’t matter how tall you are we can be the cutest tiny couple in the entire world!” It was Seungmin’s turn for his eye’s to go wide as he listened to Hyunjin’s rambling.  


He gulped, feeling like he was intruding. He stepped into the living room, waving the bag of ice cream proudly. Hyunjin beamed, clapping like a little kid.  


“My Minnie! I was just telling Jeonginnie how I’m gonna make you my boyfriend!” Hyunjin bounced in his spot, as Jeongin placed a hand over his mouth. Seungmin looked back and forth between the two of them, eyes wide, waiting for Jeongin to give an explanation.  


“He asked to play truth or dare, but before I even had a chance to ask him he said that he picks truth and started spewing out nonsense.” the maknae informed him, to which Hyunjin nodded proudly, attempting to talk but his words were muffled by Jeongin’s hand.  
Jeongin suddenly pulled his hand away, disgust on his face.  


“Jinnie that’s so gross, you can’t just lick my hand!” He scolded, to which Hyunjin giggled and stuck his tongue out mockingly. “He’s all yours now.”  


With that, Jeongin got off of the couch and returned to his room.  


Seungmin kneeled in front of Hyunjin again, showing the blonde the different ice creams he had purchased.  


“We can’t eat them year since it hasn’t been two hours, but I got many different kinds for you to choose from in a little while okay?” Seungmin told him gently, Hyunjin nodded again, his grin turning back into a pout in an instant.  


“But I want something sweeeeet Minnie.” He complained.  


“Doctor’s orders Hyunjin. I promise once it’s been two hours you can have all of the ice cream you—“ His words were cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. He blinked as Hyunjin pulled away with a giggle, his mind blank at the sudden and unexpected kiss.  


“If I can’t have ice cream I guess I have to have my sweet Seungminnie instead.” He slurred, as his eyes began drifting close. Seungmin was frozen as he watched Hyunjin slowly drift asleep. He touched his own lips, trying to process what had just happened, a small smile forming as he watched the sleeping boy.  


Maybe waking up first today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've had this idea in my head for months and finally decided to sit down and write it today. We could all use a little fluffy joy with everything that's happening right now, so I hope that you all enjoy this story. This is my first fic so I would really appreciate it if you'd leave some comments telling me what you think! Have a great day and thanks again for reading <3


End file.
